powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 2 Rotor Bot
The''' Series 2 Rotor Bot''' is one of Venjix's Attack Bots. Character History After Tenaya 7 found the location of the Alphabet Soup dumping grounds, General Shifter & Kilobyte constructed this Roto Bot to dig into the mountains and find the Alphabet Soup technology they were looking for. The bot did manage to get into the mountains, but was then found by the Rangers. They tried blasting him, but he deflected the blast. That deflection ended up revealing the sealed away Paleo Zord. The bot was made giant size and the Rangers battled him with the SkyRev Megazord. They were about to finish him off with the Road Attack Zord, when the wild Paleo Zord attacked all of them. The Roto Bot took advantage of this distraction and managed to escape. Robo Bot later returned with the Grinders, in search of the Paleo Zord in the forest. The Rangers battled the Grinders and the Red Ranger fought the attack bot. When the Paleo Zord came zooming through the forest, the bot tried to attack it, but ended up being knocked down. He later returned in giant size and battled the Valvemax & Mach Megazords. He managed to defeat both of them, as well as the Lion Hauler & Bear Crawler Zords. With the Rangers out of options, the Red Ranger showed up and tried to fight the monster with any Zords. Luckily Dr. K managed to gain control over the Paleo Zord, thus allowing the Red Ranger to take command of the Zord. The Red Ranger formed the Paleo Max Megazord and destroyed the Rotor Bot with the Megazord's slash attacks. Powers and abilities. *'Strength: '''The Rotor Bot is the most powerful Attack Not this far in RPM, easily overwhelming both the Rangers and thier Megazord as well requiring a completely new one to be destroyed. Even the Skyshift Lasers and the RPM Enforcer failed to destroy him as they were deflected with a swipe of it's hand. *'Durability: The Rotor Bot's arm deflected by the Skyshift Lasers and the RPM Enforcer with no issue and attacks from the Paleo Zord had no effect. *'''Laser Barrage: 'The Rotor Bot can unleash yellow energy slices from all over itself. This is its strongest attack as a single barrage defeated the Valvemax and Mach Megazord's as well as throw out and demorph thier pilots. Arsenal. *'Armoured Gauntlets: 'The Rotor Bot has heavily armoured gauntlets on it's wrists that are powerful enough to deflect the Skyshift Lasers and the RPM Enforcer. *'Forehead Drill-The Rotor Bot has a large drill on it's forehead that it can use in combat. **'Boring'-The Rotor Bot can hire into the ground, even if it is made of stone, as a means of transport. Boring through the ground is how it escaped the initial encounter with the Rangers and Paleo Zord. **'Drill Blast'-The Rotor Bot can fire a massive brown energy spiral from it's drill that is powerful enough to take down the Skyrev Megazord in one blast. Notes *This is the only Attack Bot created by Kilobyte. See Also Category:Attack Bots